kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sparrow of Blades
Welcome! Hello Sparrow of Blades, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the User:Sparrow of Blades page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I invite you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 02:21, January 11, 2012 _______________________________________________________________________________________________ What happened to Official Tigress? I have no idea, by the time she commented on that video, she stopped being Tigress and just being herself. Of course that video was from KittyAlvin, which used to be my YouTube account before my brother lost his email password, so it's now ArticaSkylar. Be on the lookout for KFP and anime tickling scenes. ;) MasterArticaKennedy 15:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Not trying to bother you mr.mod First off, I'm a girl. Just so you know. :) Second, SitcomLover wasn't "banned" - he's just been blocked from editing the wiki for a week. And third (pertaining to your question of why), he deliberately ignored our (the administrators') warnings by continuing with his spam-like editing. He has been, for quite a while now (since before you joined the wiki), disrupting the wiki's styling and formatting by randomly adding "Master", unnecessarily changing words and numbers, adding unnecessary links, adding topics on talk pages pertaining to unrelated questions, removing topics on talk pages, and making demands to other users to not change something on an article. Not only did it grow annoying, but it's now considered spamming the site since it disrupts the wiki's articles. We've asked him many, many times to stop, and he didn't. Hope that answers your question. We're not trying to behave like tyrants - we're just in the best interest of the wiki by making sure its articles are properly formatted, and SitcomLover wasn't helping with that. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:19, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Fanfiction Stories Thanks for the fanfiction and the suggestion, but I'm not much of a fanfic person. I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't really want anymore fanfic links on my talk page...MasterArticaKennedy 22:51, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fanfiction Stories I understand MasterArticaKennedy ~~SOB~~ 17:39, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :D Hey! Hey dude,it's me,atcman1! How have you been? Haven't talked to you in a loong time! --ColonelArgile 03:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC)